darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Restless ghost/dialogue
Without ghostspeak amulet *'Player:' Hello, ghost, how are you? *'Restless ghost:' Wooo wooo wooooo! *Sorry, I don't speak ghost. **'Restless ghost:' Woo woo? **'Player:' Nope, still don't understand you. **'Restless ghost:' Woooooo! **'Player:' Never mind. *Ooh, that's interesting. **'Restless ghost:' Wooo wooo. Woooooooooooooooooo! **Did he really? ***'Restless ghost:' Woo. ***My brother had exactly the same problem. ****'Restless ghost:' Woo wooooo! ****'Restless ghost:' Wooooo woo woo woo! ****Goodbye. Thanks for the chat. *****'Restless ghost:' Wooo wooo. ****You'll have to give me the recipe some time. *****'Restless ghost:' Wooooooo woo woooooooo. ******Goodbye. Thanks for the chat. *****'Restless ghost:' Wooo wooo. *****Hmm, I'm not sure about that. ******'Restless ghost:' Wooo woo? ******'Player:' Well, if you insist. ******'Restless ghost:' Wooooooooo! ******'Player:' Ah, well, better be off now. ******'Restless ghost:' Woo. ******'Player:' Bye. ***Goodbye. Thanks for the chat. ****'Restless ghost:' Wooo wooo. **Yeah, that's what I thought. ***'Restless ghost:' Wooo woooooooooooooo… ***-"Goodbye. Thanks for the chat." and "Hmm, I'm not sure about that." choices from above- *Any hints as to where I can find some treasure? **'Restless ghost:' Wooooooo woo! Wooooo woo wooooo woowoowoo woo Woo wooo. Wooooo woo woo? Woooooooooooooooooo! **Sorry, I don't speak ghost. ***-Leads to the "Sorry, I don't speak ghost." dialogue- **Thank you. You've been very helpful. ***'Restless ghost:' Wooooooo. Without ghostspeak amulet with having it in the inventory *'Player:' Hello, ghost, how are you? *'Restless ghost:' Wooo wooo wooooo! *'Player:' Why can't I understand you? Oh, yeah, it might help if I wear this amulet! With ghostspeak amulet *'Player:' Hello, ghost, how are you? *'Restless ghost:' Not very good, actually. *'Player:' What's the problem? *'Restless ghost:' Did you just understand what I said? *Yep. Now, tell me what the problem is. **'Restless ghost:' Wow, this is incredible! I didn't except anyone to ever understand me! **'Player:' Okay, okay, I can understand you. **'Player:' But have you any idea why you're doomed to be a ghost? **'Restless ghost:' Well, to be honest, I'm not sure. **'Restless ghost:' I should think it's because I've lost my head. **'Player:' What? I can see your head perfectly fine. Well, see through it at least. **'Restless ghost:' No, no, I mean from my REAL body. If you look in my coffin you'll see my corpse is without its skull. Last thing I remember was being attacked by a warlock while I was mining. It was at the mine just south of this graveyard. **'Player:' Okay. I'll try to get your skull back for you so you can rest in peace. *No, you sound like you're speaking nonsense to me. **'Restless ghost:' Oh, that's a pity. You got my hopes up there. **'Player:' Yeah, it is a pity. Sorry about that. **'Restless ghost:' Hang on a second - you can understand me! **No I can't. ***'Restless ghost:' Great. ***'Restless ghost:' The first person I can speak to in ages… ***'Restless ghost:' …and they're a moron. **Yep, clever, aren't I? ***'Restless ghost:' I'm impressed. You must be very powerful. I don't suppose you can stop me being a ghost? ***Okay, but do you know why you're a ghost? ****'Restless ghost:' Nope. I just know I can't do much of anything like this. ****-Leads to the "But have you any idea why you're doomed to be a ghost?" dialogue- ***No, you're scary! ***'Restless ghost:' Great. ***'Restless ghost:' The first person I can speak to in ages… ***'Restless ghost:' …and they're an idiot. *Wow, this amulet works! **'Restless ghost:' Oh! It's your amulet that's doing it. I did wonder. I don't suppose you can help me? I don't like being a ghost. ***Yes, okay. Do you know why you're a ghost? ****'Restless ghost:' Nope. I just know I can't do much of anything like this. ****-Leads to the "But have you any idea why you're doomed to be a ghost?" dialogue- ***No, you're scary! ****'Restless ghost:' Great. ****'Restless ghost:' The first person I can speak to in ages… ****'Restless ghost:' …and they're an idiot. With ghostspeak amulet after talking *'Player:' Hello, ghost, how are you? *'Restless ghost:' How are you doing finding my skull? *'Player:' Sorry, I can't find it at the moment. *'Restless ghost:' Ah, well. Keep on looking. *'Restless ghost:' I'm pretty sure it's somewhere near the mining spot south of here. I really hope it's still there somewhere. With ghostspeak amulet after finding the skull *'Player:' Hello, ghost, how are you? *'Restless ghost:' How are you doing finding my skull? *'Player:' I found it! *'Restless ghost:' Hurrah! Now I can stop being a ghost! You just need to put it in my coffin there, then I'll be free! With ghostspeak amulet after finding the skull and trying to give the skull to him *I can't give it to him. It goes right through him. *'Restless ghost:' If you put it in my coffin, that should do the trick. With ghostspeak amulet putting the skull to the coffin *'Restless ghost:' Release! Thank you, stranger! -He disappears into his coffin-